You In My Soul
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Dua tempat satu jiwa. Sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan putus selama apapun waktu berlalu, sejauh apapun jarak membentang. Sebuah cinta tulus, kasih sayang, dan kepercayaan yang membawa takdir menjadi sebuah impian yang nyata. -YunJae Fanfiction


You In My Soul

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

Disclaimer: semua tokoh hanya milik Tuhan, jalan hidup tiap tokoh hanya Tuhan yang mengatur, saya hanya dapat berkhayal dan menghasilkan sebuah ff seperti dari buah pikir sendiri

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Konser hari ini telah usai. Peluh, lelah, namun juga kelegaan berkumpul menjadi satu pada tubuh tegap mereka. Senyum puas menghiasi bibir. Beberapa saat yang lalu akan selalu menjadi moment terbaik mereka. Lautan merah yang terus melantunkan nama sang idola. Dukungan serta kebanggaan yang dapat mereka dengar dari ribuan mulut yang menyesaki gedung. Kepuasan tersendiri yang mereka dapatkan, ketika orang-orang yang setia mendukung tersenyum puas.

Namun saat haru juga akan menyergap dada, disaat nama-nama itu yang jelas terdengar di telinga, nama-nama yang selalu mereka rindukan dan mereka harapkan keberadaannya di samping mereka. Nama dari orang-orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

~####~

"Sukses besar hyung. Aku lega tidak banyak kesalahan pada konser kita kali ini." namja jangkung berwajah polos itu berjalan santai dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Jelas sekali jika ia baru saja melakukan suatu hal yang menguras tenaga.

"Aku juga bersyukur Changmin-ah. Semoga kedepannya lebih baik lagi." Yunho terus berjalan dengan senyum yang menghiasi. Kodisi tubuhnya tidak jauh beda dari sang maknae.

"Apa… apa mereka juga berhasil?" gurat sendu kini menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Kekhawatiran menyergap hati saat ingatannya melayang menuju mereka yang sedang berusaha di tempat lain.

"Percayalah bahwa mereka akan lebih baik dari kita."

Senyum. Hanya itu yang sanggup ia berikan untuk menenangkan hati orang yang berada di sampingnya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika hatinya pun merasa khawatir memikirkan tiga orang disana. Namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang? Hanya berdoa dan mendukung dari belakang agar semua terus berjalan sesuai harapan. Kakinya terus melangkah tegas, berbeda dengan pikirannya yang terasa kosong saat ini.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia berada, besandar pada pintu ruang ganti. Wajah tampan penuh kharisma itu menampakkan gurat kesedihan. Rindu begitu sesak memenuhi hatinya. Hingga tanpa sadar mata setajam musang itu menutup erat, menahan butir bening yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Ingatannya tiba-tiba melayang pada saat dulu, saat-saat ia dan sang maknae bersama ketiga orang itu, ketiga orang paling berharga untuknya.

'_Aku merindukan kalian Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah.'_

'_Aku membutuhkanmu Boo. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini.'_

Dan butir bening itu pun tidak kuasa untuk terjatuh dari mata indahnya, menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya namja itu saat ini. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan, namun kepalan tangannya begitu erat tercengkram di depan dada. Disanalah rasa rasa sesak itu ia rasakan, disanalah berbagai macam rasa membuncah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan saat ini.

~####~

Ketiga kepala itu tertunduk dalam, menyampaikan penghormatan dan rasa terimakasih yang begitu besar. Jari-jari itu saling bertautan erat, seperti takut jika salah satu dari mereka akan terlepas jika renggang sedikit saja. Masih terdengar jelas lautan merah itu memanggil nama ketiganya. Syukur, bangga, dan juga haru mereka rasakan, disaat hanya tiga pasang kaki itu yang berdiri tegap di atas panggung besar ini. Lelah bahkan sudah tidak terasa, disaat mereka sadar bahwa usaha yang telah ditempuh selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Ucapan terimakasih dan lambaian tangan menjadi akhir kehadiran mereka disana. Senyum menghiasi wajah lelah masing-masing. Namun apa hati mereka juga tersenyum?

"Kalian tahu, aku hampir menangis semenjak awal konser." seorang namja dengan wajah casanova itu akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Perasaannya yang mudah tersentuh membuatnya hampir menitikkan air mata di awal konser, konser pertama untuk mereka bertiga. Seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya memberi senyum tulus, berusaha menguatkan hati sang sahabat.

"Kita berhasil Yoochun-ah. Kita sama dihargainya seperti dulu." mata kecil itu mulai terasa panas, menekan perasaan bahagianya sejak tadi. Kedua sahabat itu saling menyalurkan kekuatan melalui genggaman tangan yang begitu erat.

Dan senyum tulus itu pun ikut menghiasi wajah seseorang yang duduk di belakang mereka. Kedua tangannya terulur, ikut menggenggam dua tangan di hadapannya. Tiga pasang mata itu bertemu pandang. Terlalu banyak suka dan duka yang menumpuk dalam hati kecil mereka, terlalu banyak perasaan yang tidak mampu mereka jabarkan. Namun tatapan itu menjawab semuanya. Bagaimana kerja keras mereka yang tidak jarang menemukan kendala, dan bagaimana hasil dari jerih payah mereka selama ini.

"Kita sudah bekerja keras selama ini dan aku bersyukur karena hasilnya sebanding dengan apa yang kita lalui. Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian. Aku bersyukur memiliki mereka. Tanpa mereka pun kita tidak akan bisa sebaik sekarang." dan setelahnya hanya kesunyian yang terjadi. Pikiran masing-masing entah sedang melayang kemana. Berbagai macam hal berkecamuk dalam otak, kembali mengenang apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Mobil itu pun terus melaju, membawa ketiganya menuju penginapan.

~####~

Tubuh kurus itu kini telah terbaring di atas ranjang king size sebuah kamar. Doe eyesnya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan kilau indah dari kedua bola matanya.

Lelah. Terlalu banyak kegiatan dan pikiran yang ia lalui. Jaejoong bangkit sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia bawa dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku bersampul merah yang tidak terlalu tebal. Kembali direbahkannya tubuhnya sambil membawa buku yang ia ambil.

Halaman pertama, foto ia dan 4 sahabatnya, orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi, bahkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Matanya tidak lepas mengamati keempat sahabatnya itu. Senyum bahagia begitu jelas tercetak di wajah mereka berlima. Si polos Junsu, si jidat lebar Yoochun, si maknae yang terlihat begitu ceria dengan cengiran seperti anak-anak, dirinya yang terlihat cantik disana, dan terakhir adalah kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat tampan menurutnya.

Dirinya tersenyum saat kembali mengingat memori-memori lama. Junsu yang seringkali berisik karena suara lumba-lumbanya. Yoochun yang seringkali bertingkah macam-macam bersama Changmin atau sibuk mengganggu Junsu. Changmin yang tidak pernah lepas dari makanan dan game. Bahkan seringkali sang maknae terlihat sedang mengganggu hyung-hyungnya. Lalu kekasihnya, orang yang selalu membuat detak jantungnya menjadi bekerja lebih cepat, orang yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

Lembar demi lembar dibukanya. Satu per satu memori itu semakin menguak, menyisakan perasaan sesak dalam dada. Senyum terus menghiasi, namun mata indah itu mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hatinya tidak kuasa menahan rasa rindu. Ia bingung, haruskah merasa sedih atau bahagia. Memiliki sahabat seperti mereka merupakan anugerah terbesar dari Tuhan. Namun bagaimana pun, tidak ada kebahagiaan abadi di dunia yang Tuhan berikan, dan perpisahan adalah jawabannya. Tidak ada yang menduga, apalagi mengharapkannnya. Hanya doa yang dapat ia lantunkan, berharap agar orang-orang yang ia sayangi selalu bahagia dalam kehidupan masing-masing. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih setia menunggu, menunggu dimana saat mereka berlima akan berkumpul kembali tanpa tekanan dari siapa pun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun mata indah itu masih setia mengamati setiap bait tulisan dan foto-foto dari buku yang ia pegang. Hingga pada akhir lembar buku itu, butiran bening yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah. Rasa sesak seketika memenuhi hatinya. Isakan pelan terdengar memilukan, menggambarkan betapa sedih namja itu saat ini. Tangan kurusnya bergerak untuk mengelus sebuah foto yang tertempel pada lembar terakhir bukunya. Air mata tidak dapat ia hentikan saat pikirannya melayang pada beberapa tahun silam.

"_Kau tahu Joongie, kau adalah hadiah terbesar dari Tuhan untukku. Tidak perduli bagaimana pendapat orang tentang kita, tidak perduli bagaimana mereka menentang hubungan kita, karena kau segalanya untukku, kau adalah hidupku. Aku berjanji seumur hidupku, hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku, hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Maafkan aku karena baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang, maaf karena terlalu lama mengabaikan cintamu yang begitu tulus. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae."_

"_Na-nado saranghae, Yunnie." hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan cherry lipsnya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam dada, hingga membuatnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk saat ini._

_Kedua tangannya terulur menggenggam sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya sejak tadi, lalu dibalas dengan semakin mengeratnya pelukan itu oleh orang di belakangnya. Ia ingin berteriak saat ini, mengumumkan kepada semua orang betapa ia sangat bahagia. Cinta yang selalu ia pendam, perasaan tulus yang selama ini ia berikan untuk orang yang memeluknya saat ini terbalas sudah. Tidak sia-sia pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. Hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata terjatuh begitu saja._

"_Hey, kenapa menangis sayang?" tangan kekar itu terangkat menghapus tetesan air mata yang semakin banyak terjatuh, membasahi pipi sang namjachingu yang kini semakin memerah. Perasaan hangat merasuki hati Jaejoong, merasakan betapa lembut perlakuan orang yang ia cintai terhadapnya. Hingga senyuman indah mulai terukir di bibir tipisnya._

"_Aku terlalu senang Yun. Kupikir akan selamanya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, kupikir akan selamanya aku hanya berharap. Kau seringkali memelukku tanpa sebab, menggenggam tanganku. Aku sangat senang jika kau melakukannya dan membuatku berharap lebih. Tapi kau juga seringkali mengatakan kita adalah sahabat, aku takut jika apa yang kau lakukan selama ini terhadapku hanya karena kita bersabat, tidak lebih. Aku… hiks… aku takut jika suatu saat kau telah memiliki orang lain, dan… hiks… meninggalkanku. Aku takut kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lebih karena aku seorang namja… hiks… hiks…" tubuh kecil sedikit berguncang, menahan tangisnya agar tidak lebih kuat. Rasanya sangat sakit mengingat perasaannya selama ini yang tidak pernah menentu._

"_Mianhae. Selama ini aku selalu mempermainkan perasaanmu. Aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak peka dengan perhatianmu padaku, bahkan aku seringkali bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mianhae." sebelah tangannya semakin menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan sebelahnya lagi masih setia mengusap lelehan air mata yang terus keluar. Hatinya sakit mendengar kesedihan orang yang dicintainya. Berkali-kali ia merutuk diri sendiri karena tidak pernah peka dengan orang yang selalu memberi perhatian terhadapnya, orang yang selalu setia di sisinya._

"_Tidak apa Yun. Yang penting sekarang aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, semua itu hanya masa lalu, aku tidak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi." wajah cantik itu kembali tersenyum lembut. Semua sakit dan sedih di hatinya menguap sudah, saat perasaannya dan orang yang ia cintai telah menyatu. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Yunho yang masih setia mengusap pipinya yang masih dibasahi air mata, membawanya agar menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang._

"_Rasakanlah, sampai kapanpun, selama jantung ini berdetak, kau akan selamanya menjadi pengisi hatiku."_

_Kecupan penuh kasih menyapa pipi Jaejoong yang telah merona, membuat namja itu semakin terlihat cantik. Pelukan yang semakin erat ia dapatkan dari orang yang mulai saat ini menjadi kekasihnya._

"_Dan sampai kapanpun kau adalah jiwaku, Kim Jaejoong."_

~####~

Udara yang begitu dingin malam ini seakan tidak mampu mengusik pasangan sesama namja yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatan panasnya. Gerakan-gerakan seirama dari keduanya menjadi pengisi malam ini, bahkan waktu pun tidak mampu untuk mengingatkan mereka. Lelah sangat mereka rasakan, namun tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk berhenti. Ingin rasanya terus menyatu seperti ini, merasakan pasangan masing-masing yang saling meminta dan memberi, menyebut nama orang tercinta disela desahan-desahan bernafsu dari kegiatan terlarang mereka. Biarlah untuk beberapa waktu mereka melupakan kesulitan yang membelenggu hidup untuk saling berbagi kehangatan serta cinta yang begitu besar pada sang kekasih. Hingga saat geraman panjang itu terdengar, saat itu pula lah keduanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan tenaga yang hanya tersisa sedikit.

Deru nafas yang memburu menyapa wajah pasangan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang ingin bergerak dari posisinya, bahkan hanya untuk melepas tautan tubuh mereka di bawah sana. Keduanya merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, saling berhadapan dengan tubuh masih menyatu. Kecupan singkat didapat Jaejoong pada bibirnya, dan setelahnya bibir hati itu terdiam lama mengecup keningnya. Bisa ia rasakan kedua tangan sang kekasih merengkuh pinggangnya agar lebih merapat pada tubuh tegap itu. Tangannya juga ikut bergerak, menyentuh dada bidang di hadapnnya. Dugapan kencang dapat ia rasakan. Masih melekat dalam ingatannya bahwa degupan ini sama persis seperti saat mereka dulu pertama kali melakukan kegiatan terlarang ini. Dan betapa senangnya ia saat tahu bahwa kekasihnya masih sama setelah begitu lama tidak melakukannya.

Yunho bergerak pelan sekedar untuk mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih bersarang dalam lubang hangat Jaejoong, hingga suara lembut sang kekasih menyapa gendang telinganya, membuatnya berhenti untuk melanjutkan niatnya.

"Biarkan saja, aku masih ingin merasakanmu di dalam sana."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi. Ruangan besar itu kini sunyi. Waktu yang menunjukkan dini hari membuat apartemen mewah itu menjadi sangat sepi. Sore tadi, kekasihnya bersama sang maknae berkunjung ke apartemennya dengan penyamaran penuh. Tidak bisa dikatakan berkunjung sebenarnya, karena hari ini ia dan 3 sahabatnya beserta sang kekasih memang merencanakan hal ini. Beberapa bulan tidak berkumpul membuatnya sangat merindukan keempatnya. Dan di apartemennya lah mereka berlima sekarang. Yoochun dan Junsu pasti sudah terlelap sekarang. Changmin, entah namja itu sudah terlelap juga atau sedang membongkar isi dapurnya untuk mencari makanan. Kadang namja itu terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk memenuhi kembali perutnya yang terasa lapar. Sedangkan ia bersama sang kekasih masih saling berbagi kehangatan sejak berapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini kedua pasangan itu masih terdiam di atas ranjang yang jauh dari kesan rapi, masih menikmati moment kemesraan mereka. Keduanya berpelukan sangat erat. Kehangatan seperti ini entah kapan bisa mereka rasakan kembali.

"Kau menyesal?" suara lembut Jaejoong yang pertama kali terdengar. Matanya kembali terbuka setelah sempat tertutup rapat.

"Menyesal untuk?"

"Semua yang telah terjadi, perasaanmu padaku, hubungan kita, perpisahan kita. Hubungan kita sudah melanggar hukum Tuhan, bahkan kita bercinta sebelum menikah."

"Kau tidak menginginkan semuanya?" tangan besar yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut punggung namja cantik itu berhenti bergerak. Berbagai pikiran mulai berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Bukan begitu Yun, hanya saja…" Jaejoong menjadi ragu ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia takut air matanya kembali tumpah saat mengingat kembali kekhawatirannya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya semakin memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, wajahnya tenggelam lebih dalam pada bidang di hadapannya.

"Katakanlah apa yang kau khawatirkan!" Yunho berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan kembali mengusap lembut punggung telanjang itu.

"Kau masih ingat kan bagaimana penolakan orangtuamu dulu, walau kau mencintaiku tapi tetap saja tanpa restu mereka kita tidak akan bahagia. Mereka menginginkan seorang perempuan yang mendampingimu, memberimu keturunan, hiks… se-sedangkan aku tidak akan bisa. Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani karena hiks… karena perasaanmu padaku, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Hiks… hikss…" dan pada akhirnya namja cantik itu tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. Walau keinginan untuk selalu bersama Yunho begitu besar, namun tetap saja ia tidak akan sanggup jika melihat sang kekasih harus terbebani. Rasanya ingin sekali menyalahkan takdir yang menciptakannya sebagai seorang namja, namun takdir jugalah yang mempertemukan keduanya, takdir jugalah yang membawa kehidupan keduanya hingga seperti ini. Antara sedih dan bahagia, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu saat ini berada dalam kondisi yang mana.

"Kau tahu, setiap dongeng anak-anak yang menceritakan kedua orang yang saling mencintai, kehidupan cinta mereka juga penuh kendala. Hinaan, tentangan, makian seringkali mereka dapatkan. Bahkan tidak jarang keluarga mereka sendiri menentang karena perbedaan sosial ataupun hukum yang mereka buat. Tapi pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan, entah itu dengan hidup bersama atau tidak. Mereka saling percaya dengan cinta pasangan masing-masing, karena mereka tahu mereka saling menjaga kepercayaan yang sudah dibangun dengan kuat. Tidak perduli bagaimana pun kesulitan yang mereka hadapi, asal terus saling percaya dan bersabar, semua akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Kita juga harus begitu. Yakinlah perasaanku akan selalu tulus untukmu, karena hanya kau pengisi hatiku. Kesulitan yang kita hadapi pasti sanggup kita lalui, Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan semua seperti ini karena Ia ingin kita menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Bersabarlah, suatu saat kita akan menggapai kebahagiaan yang Tuhan janjikan, entah seperti apa, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi ne, karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Kita akan berjuang bersama."

Kecupan penuh kasih mejadi penutup ucapan namja tampan itu. Begitu lama bibirnya terdiam di pucuk kepala namja yang ia peluk saat ini, berusaha menenangkan pikiran kekasihnya yang sedang berkecamuk. Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat hati Jaejoong menghangat. Begitu bodohnya ia sempat meragukan perasaan sang kekasih. Senyum indah terukir seiring ucapan syukur yang ia lantunkan dalam hati.

"Gomawo Yunnie. Entah bagaimana jika bukan kau yang dipilih Tuhan untuk aku cintai."

Kedua mata indah itu pun mulai tertutup rapat. Lelah pada tubuh mereka sudah tidak tertahankan, beban dalam hati dan pikiran mereka menguap sudah, membuat keduanya memejamkan mata dengan begitu nyaman. Satu kata akan menjadi penuntun kehidupan mereka yang akan datang. Percaya, ya, asalkan saling percaya satu sama lain, sampai kapan pun cinta itu tidak akan pernah terhapus dari hati mereka.

~####~

_Beberapa tahun kemudian_

"Kami memutuskan untuk bersama kembali. Tidak ada lagi JYJ ataupun TVXQ dengan hanya 2 anggota. TVXQ akan kembali dengan 5 orang, sama seperti dulu. Mungkin akan ada beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai hal ini. Tapi percayalah, kami berlima akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih untuk Cassiopeia yang masih setia mendukung kami hingga saat ini, tanpa kalian tidak mungkin kami mampu sekuat ini. Aku tahu beberapa tahun yang lalu, selama kami terpisah menjadi dua, merupakan tahun-tahun tersulit untuk kalian. Banyak sekali yang mulai meninggalkan gelar seorang Cassie dan tidak sedikit generasi baru yang tidak mengenal TVXQ. Namun karena kalian masih tetap bertahan, maka kami akan terus berusaha mengembalikan kejayaan TVXQ seperti dulu, dan nama Cassiopeia akan kembali bersinar terang suatu saat nanti."

Kini wajah kelima orang itu terlihat begitu cerah dan bahagia. Harapan mereka akhirnya terwujud. Hari inilah yang menjadi penantian kelimanya, duduk berjajar dengan banyak wartawan di hadapan mereka, mengumumkan kepada semua orang di dunia bahwa mereka telah kembali, mereka telah bersama lagi. Mereka tahu, jalan yang akan ditempuh kedepannya sangatlah sulit. Tekanan dari beberapa pihak yang ingin menjatuhkan, belum lagi beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai kelimanya kembali bersama pasti akan menyulitkan usaha mereka. Namun keyakinan sudah tertanam dalam hati masing-masing, bahwa dengan berusaha bersama, maka semua rintangan akan mampu mereka hadapi. Sesulit apapun itu, asalkan tetap bersama, maka kelimanya akan saling menguatkan, hingga tujuan akhir tercapai suatu saat nanti.

"Satu hal lagi yang ingin kami beritahukan. Aku, Jung Yunho akan menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong dalam waktu dekat ini." dalam seketika ruangan itu terasa sunyi. Perkataannya tadi membuat semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut, kecuali 4 orang yang masih tersenyum cerah di sampingnya. Namun detik berikutnya ricuh seketika dengan suara jepretan kamera berulang-ulang dan beribu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut penuh keingintahuan mereka. Yunho hanya tersenyum maklum, beginilah jadinya jika mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat kontroversi, pasti setelah ini akan pusing sendiri dengan semua keingintahuan orang tentang hubungan terlarangnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Penantiannya terbayar sudah. Tidak ada lagi hubungan yang disembunyikan dari banyak orang, tidak ada lagi beban pikiran untuk memiliki orang tercintanya. Inilah kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya dengan sang kekasih. Walau ia tahu saat mereka bersama nanti akan banyak yang memandang sebelah mata, namun ia yakin akan mampu melaluinya. Ia memiliki 3 orang sahabat yang akan selalu mendukungnya, dan seorang kekasih yang akan menguatkannya. Hati Jaejoong semakin berbunga-bunga saat calon suaminya itu menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan senyum bahagia penuh keyakinan dilayangkan keduanya kepada ribuan orang yang kini melihatnya secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung.

"Kami tahu hubungan kami menyalahi norma, bahkan menentang hukum Tuhan. Tapi tidak dapat kami pungkiri jika perasaan cinta kami masing-masing tidak mampu kami lawan. Pasti banyak orang yang menentang hubungan ini. Tapi percayalah, kami memilih jalan seperti ini karena kami saling mencintai, dan kedua orangtua kami pun telah memberi restu. Maaf jika hal ini membuat banyak orang kecewa, kami hanya ingin orang yang kami cintai bahagia." genggaman tangan keduanya semakin erat, menyalurkan perasaan lega melalui tautan tersebut.

Dan inilah akhir dari penantian panjang mereka. Mulai saat ini lembaran baru yang akan mereka buka. Perpisahan merupakan ujian dari Tuhan agar kelimanya menjadi orang-orang dengan hati yang kuat. Di usia yang semakin menua, mereka akan terus berjuang menggapai tujuan akhir, meninggikan nama TVXQ kembali, bersama Cassiopeia yang akan terus di samping mereka. Hingga pada suatu saat nanti, Tuhan sendiri yang akan memisahkan mereka.

~####~

_No matter how far we're separated, we'll come back together one day._

~_Happy End_~

Aigoooo aku bikin yang giniaaaaann #dilempar ember

Susah ya ternyata bikin ff isinya sedih-sedihan semua. Isi kepalaku serasa diaduk-aduk u,u #puyeng seketika

Maaf jika mata readerdeul iritasi seketika karena isinya alay banget. Penggambaran tokoh yang berlebihan, belum lagi pada nangis mulu itu lima orang cakep diatas. Aku jadi minder mau post yang ginian u,u

Gimana untuk ff kali ini? Bisakah kalian merasakan sensasinya? maksudku kesedihannya :3 Aku ga ahli banget bikin sedih-sedihan gini, makanya hasilnya hancur dan terkesan aneh, kan? Sempat makin minder karena saat post di FB, salah satu teman bilang aku ga ahli bikin hurt, ahlinya bikin encian doang T_T…. Iya sih aku sadar, tapi berhubung kemarin JYJ dan HoMin konser di waktu yang sama tapi di dua tempat yang berbeda, jadi aku berani post yang ginian di FFn.

Yosshhh, karena tidak ingin akun FFn ku isinya ff rate Mendesah semua #plakk jadi aku bikin yang ginian XD. Bukan itu juga sih niat sebenarnya. Awal bikin gini karena sering sedih ngeliat JYJ yang konser bertiga dan HoMin yang konser berdua, terus HoMin yang kadang nyanyiin lagu mereka berlima dulu cuman berdua. Dan karena keinginan terbesarku pengen TVXQ berlima kembali dan YunJae yang akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan. Entah itu akan terjadi kapan, aku hanya bisa berkhayal sambil berharap dan mendukung mereka untuk saat ini, dan aku yakin para Cassie dan YJS lain juga gitu ^^

Mari kita aminkan bersama akhir dari cerita diatas menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti. Amin~

Okeh, cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa lagi di ff lainnya 'o')/

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

#kibar bendera TVXQ5

#kibar bendera YunJae


End file.
